1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of protective covers for animals, such as blankets and turnout rugs for horses. In particular, it relates to a blanket that includes a protective outer screen layer made of a coated fiber particularly suited for protection and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of animal blankets, such as back covers for dogs and cats and turnout rugs for horses, and water-resistant rain covers have been in use for a long time. They protect the animal from cold weather and rain in outdoor environments, often after physical activity, when the animal is overheated by exertion (such as a horse after riding). Thus, it is important that the animal be kept dry and free of accumulation of moisture and sweat under the blanket to prevent colds and other infirmities. Therefore, animal owners, especially horse owners, commonly have different blankets for different uses, depending on weather conditions, temperature, and humidity. A blanket may include insulation for warmth, a laminated layer for rain protection, or simply consist of a light permeable fabric to allow perspiration while protecting the animal. Often blankets combine some of these features in a single product.
The best modern fabrics for horse blankets are typically made with water-resistant materials that permit passage of moisture from inside out but prevent flow in the opposite direction. These materials are said to allow breathing and are therefore considered xe2x80x9cbreathable,xe2x80x9d as that term has become known in the industry. Often a permeable layer is added inside the water-resistant fabric for comfort. Other blankets utilize an impermeable non-breathable outer material, which is less expensive, and provide breathability by the addition of intermediate permeable layers and/or by structural designs that promote air flow between layers. Horse blankets that are designed for particularly cold weather typically include multiple stacked layers of quilted and impermeable fabric. For example, the first, innermost layer can be a permeable liner intended to lay on the horse""s back and provide comfort. As such, cotton or other soft material is preferably used. An intermediate layer may consist of permeable insulation material, such as polyester FIBERFILL(copyright), which is normally quilted to the liner. An outer layer of either impermeable or breathable material, such as GORETEX(copyright), may be used to provide protection from rain. These layers are substantially of equal geometry and size, typically superimposed on each other and stitched together to form a unit.
One problem with all kinds of horse blankets is premature wear. Referring to horses, for example, because moisture, insects and debris are easily trapped under the blanket, the horses experience discomfort that causes them to rub against fence posts, corrals and the like. In the process, the outer surface of the blanket is scraped against rough surfaces, pointed structures, and similar protrusions that rapidly damage the blanket. Similar signs of discomfort are exhibited by dogs and cats. Thus, an expensive and otherwise durable blanket is turned into a worn-out cover much sooner than actual wear and tear should warrant. Once a tear occurs, unless it is immediately repaired, the blanket is rapidly transformed into a dilapidated stack of loose fabric and insulation material.
The common approach to counter this problem has been to reinforce the outer layer of the blankets by using thicker material or stronger fibers. Unfortunately, though, these solutions tend to modify the physical characteristics and performance of the blankets, such as their weight, permeability to perspiration, and water resistance. Therefore, this approach does not provide an acceptable alternative. Copending U.S. Ser. No. 09/386,770 describes a multilayer blanket with an outer protective layer made of mesh material. This invention discloses a particular mesh-material structure that is uniquely suitable for this application and provides a marked advance in the art of animal blankets.
The primary goal of this invention is to improve the durability of a conventional horse blanket without affecting the physical characteristics of its outer layer, such that the functional performance of the blanket will remain unaffected by the added protection.
In particular, an objective of the invention is a protective layer that may withstand entanglement with a rough surface without also damaging the blanket.
Another objective is a replaceable and economic means for protecting the outer layer of a horse blanket, such that full use of the blanket can be retained by replacing the outer layer even after accidental damage is incurred as a result of entanglement with corral posts and the like.
Another goal is to provide a means for protecting the blanket without materially adding to its weight.
Another desirable objective is a protective cover suitable for use with conventional blankets of other animals for which protective blankets are normally provided, such as dogs and cats, in addition to horses.
Finally, an objective of the invention is a protective cover and an associated blanket that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively with standard materials appropriately combined to provide protection against unwarranted wear and tear while retaining the blanket""s functional characteristics.
Therefore, according to one aspect of the invention, an outer layer of mesh material is used to loosely cover the exterior of an animal blanket, such as a horse blanket, to provide a protective buffer against damage caused by impact and abrasion experienced during use. The mesh material is preferably connected to the blanket by means of releasable fasteners placed only along its edges, thereby leaving the mesh material relatively free to slide over the blanket""s outer sheet in case of entanglements. The mesh is selected of sufficient density to prevent contact of the blanket""s surface with abutting objects; at the same time, the mesh openings must be sufficiently large to prevent impairing the blanket""s aeration and to minimize the impact of its additional weight.
According to another aspect of the invention, the mesh material utilized in the manufacture of the outer protective layer is made with a high-strength polyester yarn that has been extrusion-coated with polyvinyl chloride. This fiber material has been found to have physical characteristics that are particularly advantageous for this protective application. Specifically, in addition to the light weight, strength and flexibility provided by the inner core of the fiber, the PVC coating provides temperature stability and resistance to color fade, abrasion, flame, and mildew. These properties are very useful in a material utilized as a protective layer for an animal cover or garment used outdoors.
In an embodiment of the invention first disclosed in Ser. No. 09/386,770, an all-purpose blanket for a horse includes multiple layers suitable for all weather conditions. The inner layer of the blanket consists of a soft permeable material to provide breathability and comfort. The next, intermediate layer is an insulating quilted-liner to cover the top and flanks of the animal for warmth. The next outer layer of the blanket is a waterproof material for rain protection. Finally, the mesh material of the invention provides a protective layer covering the entire blanket. All layers are independent units of substantially equal shape and size joined by common fasteners at the edges. Depending on temperature and weather requirements, only some of the blanket layers may be used.
Various other purposes and advantages of the invention will become clear from its description in the specification that follows. Therefore, to the accomplishment of the objectives described above, this invention consists of the features hereinafter illustrated in the drawings and fully described in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and particularly pointed out in the claims. However, such drawings and description disclose only some of the various ways in which the invention may be practiced.